Targaryens, Starks, and All Those in Between
by Animecookie13
Summary: The war is over, and the seven kingdoms aren't so intact anymore. Seven has been reduced to three - The North, the South, and the East. Each has a different governing system, but all work towards to same goal - protecting their family, and preparing for the winter that is nearly upon them.


So this idea just popped into my head today after reading Clash of Kings. I'm only on the second book, but I'm caught up on the show. I'm the type of person who's really optimistic, so I'm going to believe that Jon, Daenerys, Arya, Sansa, Bran and Rickon are okay. They're all okay. So please enjoy. I'm probably going to add a few more chapters, just a heads up.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own the Game of Thrones franchise, George R.R Martin does. And thank god I don't, because I could never write that many words.

* * *

It was funny how the war had played out in the end. It had raged on for years, decimating the population of Westeros, spreading across the sea to the East, and even going (or coming down) beyond the Wall. It had left some of the seven noble houses without heirs, others with girls left to rule in their brother's and husband's steads, and others still who were completely wiped out. When the truth of Tommen of the House Baratheon's bloodline came to light, it was clear that no child born of inbreeding could rule. It also became clear that the East was far too wild and free to be controlled by a regent that resided across a sea. And so it came to pass that the kingdom was split into three sections, with their regents allied to each other and to the fragile peace that resulted from their pact.

When Tommen had been displaced from the throne, the people began to cry for many different leaders. Margaery of House Tyrell was a favourite of the poor, as many remembered her as a sweet and kind young women, who dealt with the death of one husband and the displacement of another. Others insisted that Tommen remain the King, as he had been the most successful of the Kings in recent history, no matter his bloodlines. More still insisted that the throne be taken by the true heir, one who's blood was the blood of dragons - Daenerys Targaryen. The sacking of Kings Landing, and the killing of Rhaegar and Aerys were still fresh in the memories of the oldest crones in city, and soon enough they had spread the word far and wide that the only way for the world to survive the present winter was for one with fire in their veins to hold power.

It was in this manner that the last remaining Targaryen crossed the Narrow Sea, and assumed her position as Queen of the Red Keep. With her she brought her faithful servant's the Unsullied, as well as the slaves that wished to travel with her. Her advisors astonished the people - an unsullied called Grey Worm, a sell sword named Daario Naharis, and the banished heir to House Mormont. Missing was the Lannister that had been sentenced to death as a traitor, left across the Narrow Sea to help the new ruler there adjust.

She also brought with her three dragons, the likes of which the Westerosi people had never seen before, nor indeed had ever imagined.

Daenerys ruled justly, and treated the previous inhabitants of the Red Keep with respect. Margaery was allowed to stay in the Red Keep, and was taken into the small council of the queen. She knew the Westerosi people much better than Targaryen did, and as such helped to make her transition into the Queenship more smooth. Her brother, Loras, was also allowed to stay, and after an audience with the Queen, was put onto her personal Queen's Guard. She also allowed the Lannisters to keep Casterly Rock, but on the condition that all of their men be relinquished to the Queen's service, and that they renounce any claim to the throne.

The North proved to be more difficult to maintain. Neither the Tyrell's nor the Targaryen's had ever become acquainted with the ways of the North, and neither them nor the small council knew how to approach it. They decided to let them have what the North had always wanted - independence. Although it was too late for the first King in the North Robb Stark, they agreed that a Northern man would be the best choice to rule the North.

They quickly removed the Bolton's from their power, insuring that Ramsay Bolton received sufficient punishment for his crimes, and that Roose Bolton was striped of all influence and power in the lands of Westeros.

Daenerys knew little of the one they placed in charge, yet Margaery insisted that they were trustworthy, and that they were capable of controlling the wild North - both Northmen and wildlings alike.

Besides, she knew that a Stark must always be in Winterfell.

The third kingdom was across the Narrow Sea. Daenerys had planned to leave Tyrion Lannister there as her proxy - he had a good knowledge of politics, and was also clever and cynical enough to not be tricked. Indeed, up until the month before they crossed to Westeros, that had been what was going to happen. But Tyrion once again proved why he was considered one of the Queen's closest confidantes. He suggested that they setup a stable alliance with the Dornish men. King Dorian still ruled from Dorne, and with a little work, he could be convinced to help maintain the peace in the free cities.

They were called the free cities for a reason, and of course when the fact of ruling came up most people were opposed. They had earned their freedom, and were not planning on becoming slaves to a monarchy again. Yet again, Tyrion helped to solve the problem. Each city would have an elected representative, who would bring forth their cities requests and needs to a council headed by the King of Dorne. This way, they continued as autonomous nations, but were still part of the chain of command that was topped by Daenerys.

When all of this was settled (her departure had been delayed by nearly six weeks) Daenerys sailed across the Narrow Sea, and claimed her birthright.

Of course, in all of the confusion that ensued during the war, many of the Stark children had been scattered over the country. Sansa had remained in Westeros, being the hostage of the Bolton's, then running with Theon Greyjoy. But she was easy enough to track down. Jon Snow, although technically he wasn't a Stark, was relieved of his duties at the Wall by the Queens personally, and returned to Winterfell to help govern the North. Bran and Rickon Stark were unaccounted for, as well as Arya. A proclamation was sent out throughout all the kingdoms and across the Narrow Sea, exclaiming that the Starks now resided in Winterfell again, and that if anyone knew the whereabouts of Bran, Rickon, or Arya, that they should request an audience with the Queen immediately.

Despite the initial chaos that these changes caused, soon everything began to calm down. The world was turning cold, and the kingdoms had more to worry about than fighting each other. The Wall was near deserted, there were Wildings were inside of it for the first time, and the army of the entirety of Westeros and the Free Nations were being assembled.

Winter was coming, and the rulers intended to be prepared.

* * *

I'll probably write more on this tomorrow. I'm in a GoT mood haha. I'll probably include a few personal head canons too. Any ideas as to what they might be?

Good night!


End file.
